


Just a Little Bratty

by ChildishFluff



Series: JATP AGERE/AGE-DREAMING FICS [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (this isn't age play but some people use that tag to find agere stuff), Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Luke, CGLRE, Little!Julie, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, it evens out, lil bit of agere angst but it's also adorable so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Julie Molina wasn't a bratty little.At least, that's what she'd say if you asked. But if you asked anyone else, everyone would tell you the same thing: She was simply a toddler who didn't like rules. Or cleaning up messes. Or bedtime. Or veggies.Luke Patterson was the only person in the world that could get her to behave. Just a few words in a certain tone and she knew that she was pushing it. Every time Julie refused to follow a rule, or threw her little temper tantrums, he was always the one left in responsible of dealing with it.But, she was still his princess. And he loved her.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: JATP AGERE/AGE-DREAMING FICS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991521
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Just a Little Bratty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently experimenting with writing the JATP characters as littles and caregivers, so I hope you guys like my first Little!Julie Molina fic. It's also *the* first Little!Julie Molina fic in existence, but y'know...   
> anyways, I hope y'all like this! Julie cries but I PROMISE that everything turns out fine in the end. Lmk what you think in the comments!

Everyone else was gone. It was just Julie and Luke.

_Just how she liked it._

When everyone else was there, Julie felt like it was crowded, and being openly little felt so much harder. But Luke always made her feel safe and small,without making her feel uncomfortable in any way. Luke was almost perfect. 

Except for one thing. 

_Rules._

He said that they were there to keep her happy and healthy, but following them wasn't very enjoyable. And there was just so many of them! There was bedtime, and 'no sweets before dinner', and even a rule against making messes and leaving them!

Crazy, right? Who likes cleaning up messes? Definitely not Julie. 

This specific instance of rule breaking started with Arts and Crafts in the studio. Supplies were neatly organized on the coffee table, set out by Luke for Julie's entertainment. 'What'cha working on, Jules?" Luke looked over her shoulder, trying to see whatever she was creating. She sat up, allowing his to see her page. On it, was a doodle of a flower, which she was working on coloring in. "It's so cute, princess! I'm sure it'll look _perfect_ on the fridge once it's done." 

Age regression is something that Julie started doing after her mother passed away, recommended by Dr. Turner himself. So of course, Ray and Carlos knew about it. And they were completely okay with anything that helped her heal in a healthy way. So things like hanging up her coloring pages or carrying around a stuffed animal were pretty normal in the Molina house. 

Though, Ray had been pretty freaked out to learn that Julie's caregiver was a ghost boy that had been living in his house for months. But that's a story for another time. 

"Really?" Julie asked curiously, adjusting herself so that she was looking back (and up) at Luke. Luke nodded, smiling at her softly. Julie took the comment as praise, letting the pride and happiness bubble up in her chest as she returned to working on the childish artwork. She hummed songs as she decorated the page, switching out her markers for another color every here and there. 

After a while, Julie capped a dark pink marker and set it with the others, picking up the paper and handing it to Luke. " _Lukeee_ ," she whined, pushing at the table it front of her. She had been sitting on the ground, so that she was at level with the coffee table. Luke sighed, putting the paper down on the couch next to him and holding out his hands above her. 

She reached up, letting Luke pull her up from behind, laughing a bit as she came to stand on her feet. "Can I go play outside now?" she asked, twirling around so that she was facing him. 

"Of course. You just have to help me clean up this-" Luke stopped talking once he saw Julie trying to run off to leave the studio. "Hey! Come back here." he shouted, causing her to stop in her tracks and face him. "You know the rules. I set up the craft stuff, and you help me put it away when you're done. You can't just leave this all here." Luke crossed his arms, giving her a look that said 'don't push this'. 

"Yes I can," Julie tilted her head. "And I will. Bye bye!" she turned around quickly, making it almost all the way out of the door before Luke's voice sounded again. 

" _Julie_." 

Julie liked to pretend that Luke being strict with her didn't faze her in the slightest, but really, that tone of disappointment coming from Luke felt terrible. She turned around quickly, rocking on her feet again. She had a light pout on her face. In a soft, small, and childish voice she said..

"But I don't wanna clean! I wanna play."

"I know, kitten. But if we play and just leave everything out, then everything would become a mess!" Luke explained, making a motion that instructed Julie to come back over to him. She hesitantly did so, stopping on the other side of the coffee table. "And, cleaning won't take to long! Will you be a good girl for me and do this?" he spoke softly, giving her a hopeful look. Julie thought for a moment, debating her choices. Right now, Luke seemed a little upset with her. If she did this, maybe he'd be proud! 

He had said that she'd be a "good girl" if she listened to him. But she didn't wanna!

"No!" she crossed her arms, stomping her foot harshly on the ground with a huff. Luke's eyes went wide. Even thought she did stuff like this often, he was _never_ prepared for it in the moment.

"Julie, calm down. Come sit," he instructed, trying to prevent anything more then a little temper tantrum from happening. Maybe it was all the conflicting emotions, maybe it was just stubbornness, but Julie did _not_ calm down. 

"No, no, no!" she shouted, using her arm to swipe some of the art supplies off of the table, as if the bratty act would prove that she wouldn't take his orders. She didn't even know why she had gotten worked up so quickly, but she did know that what she just did was gonna land her in trouble. She stepped back, hugging herself and glancing nervously between the mess she just made and her caregivers shocked face. 

She was ready to cry before he even said a word, feeling a familiar drop in her chest as the childish anger faded from her demeanor. The 'drop' was a mix of guilt and anxiety, pooling in her stomach. "Why did you do that?" Luke spoke up after a moment of shock, giving her a strict look, speaking in a confused, but obviously not-happy tone. 

"Don't know." Julie looked down, avoiding his eyes. 

Luke realized that yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere with the little, her emotions had changed quickly and he could tell that she felt bad enough at the moment. Yelling and being to harsh would only scare her. He took a deep breath, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Julie obeyed immediately, sitting close to Luke. 

She wanted to reach out for comfort, but she didn't know if she deserved it. She knew that she was in trouble. She hadn't been a good girl. Only good girls got cuddles and praise from their caregivers, right? 

"Baby, you know you can't do things like that. I understand that you don't like cleaning but throwing a fit and making a mess doesn't solve anything." he adjusted himself so that his whole body faces her, and she did the same thing to him, nervously looking up at him with glossy eyes. 

"I know...m' sorry." her words were reduced to mumble as her eyes casted downwards. She blinked hard, tears running down her face. 

She hated crying! Her face got sticky and uncomfortable, and she had all these icky emotions. She just wanted to play, and be a little girl for as long as she could. Why did she have to be _sad_? 

"Why're you crying, princess? I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I shouldn't of done that," Luke apologized, cupping the side of her face and forcing her to look up. Julie sniffled. 

"Don't be mad at me, please. m' sorry!" she repeated herself, choking on her her words and pulling her face away from his hand. 

"I'm not mad at you, kitten. I never was, okay?" 

Julie didn't reply in any way, only blinking blankly up at him. Luke sighed, continuing to speak in his soft voice. "I'm just trying to get you to listen to me, alright? I promise, I'm not upset." 

Julie looked at him, trying to determine if he was lying, or hiding something. She decided to believe him when he opened his arms. She might have been hesitant to believe that she _deserved_ the affection, but right now, she needed the comfort. She began to babble apologizes into his chest, cuddling close to him as her tears dried up. "I love you, princess. You know that, right?" 

Luke didn't speak again until Julie pulled away from the hug, wiping at her eyes. Her tears had left wet spots on his shirt, but Luke didn't say anything. Julie nodded a bit. That reassurance, along with the hug, made her feel a lot better. "Love you too." she replied, trying to rub the stickiness off of his face. 

Luke went quiet, trying to work out an internal conflict. Usually, when stuff like this happened, after comfort came the punishment. A short timeout usually did the trick in teaching Julie a lesson about whatever she had done. But she usually didn't break down as badly as she just did there. Luke had to remind himself that she was only apologizing because she thought he was mad at her, she probably didn't understand what she had done wrong. And, if he just let her get away with that, she might just go back and do it again. He knew what he should do, but he really didn't want to. 

"I feel better now," Julie admitted, looking at Luke in a way she did a lot. With her innocent eyes, blinking up at him. 

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" 

"Felt bad. But now I feel better." She spoke as if her words explained everything, leaving Luke to remain confused. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that she must of felt guilty about the whole situation, and that he had helped her feel better. He smiled lightly, nodding a bit. Julie's facial expression dropped into a sad one once again. "Am I still in trouble?" 

Luke hummed, hoping he wouldn't regret his next words. "Well, I can't just let you get away with this. How about you go sit on the loft steps for a few minutes, and when your punishment is over, you can help me clean all this up?" Luke motioned to the table, and the mess that still sat there. His statement wasn't really a question, but rather an instruction. 

"B-but I don't want timeout!" Julie pouted, crossing her arms. Luke chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

He was secretly glad to know that she was back to her usual bratty self. He preferred a bratty baby over a sad one, any day. "You know the rules, baby. Go sit." he instructed again. 

She huffed, but she stood up and make her way over to the ladder. Instead of sitting on of of the steps facing away from Luke, like intended, she climbed up a bit and poked her legs through the other way carefully. She rested her head on her arms on the step closest to her head level, swinging her legs a bit (as she was off of the ground) and looking around. Luke didn't bother with telling her to face the other way, even though that was usually a requirement of a timeout. 

Luke watched as Julie pulled many pouty faces. Not the guilty or sad kind, the kind that were meant to convince him to end the punishment early. The _'I'm your baby and you love me so you should go easy on me'_ kind. _Maybe_ it worked, but that wasn't the point. 

Luke could only handle the pouting for a few minutes, before giving in and telling her that her time was up. She got out of her position on the ladder as fast as she could without hurting herself, jumping up and running over to the side of the coffee table. "Can I go play now?" she asked, bouncing on her feet. 

"No yet, darling. We still have a mess to clean up." Luke reminded, getting off of the couch and pulling a few colored totes from under the coffee table. Julie huffed, seemingly annoyed, but she complied. Luke had given up a while ago on getting her attitude in check. She was going to complain and pout and whine about everything, he only really cared if she actually ended up _doing_ the thing. 

While they picked everything up, Luke noticed that Julie was a little tense. She was also over exaggerating the 'I'm mad at you because you put me in timeout' thing, acting a lot more upset about it then she'd usually be. Almost like...

Almost like she was trying to mask another emotion. Like _guilt._

It was possible that Julie still felt like Luke was mad at her after he punished her. Luke didn't know if he was correct in this conclusion, deciding to look into it farther before doing anything. He didn't really have to, though, because the evidence presented it itself. 

When they were done, and Julie helped put the totes away, she looked at him hopefully. Like she was waiting for something that would help reassure her that she was okay. Luke realized what she was probably waiting for. 

"Good job, princess. I'm proud of you." he smiled lightly, deciding to offer another hug. He opened his arms, and she filled them quickly. She seemed a lot less nervous, and tense. Like his simple words of praise had managed to wipe away any worry in her mind. 

"Really?" She asked, just to be sure. Just to hear it again. 

"Mhm. You did such a good job helping me, baby!" he swayed in place, squeezing her tight. She giggled, before speaking in a confused voice. 

"But...I didn't listen?" 

"I know, but you did eventually, right? You learned your lesson and everything is okay now. _I promise_ ," He spoke softly, kissing her head. Julie hummed, snuggling into his embrace. 

Everything really did feel better when she was wrapped up in Luke's arms. Everything was okay again when the caring ghost held her close. Luke cared about her, and being reminded of that always made her day better. 

Luke loved his princess, even _if_ she was a little bit bratty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments, whether that be something you liked, something that could be improved, or maybe even a request (I can't guarantee that I'll write it, but I'd still love to hear ideas!)! And please, if you write for JATP, maybe try/consider writing agere content! People seem to really like it but there's not much of it yet, and I really wanna see what people come up with!


End file.
